


Broken - Alois Trancy/reader

by aishiteArtemis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiteArtemis/pseuds/aishiteArtemis
Summary: Y/N L/N is a girl from a noble family, who naturally is always told she must act like a lady. She pretends to like it, but secretly there’s nothing she likes better than inventing. Taking things apart, creating things, fixing broken things.She meets Alois Trancy on the night of her (age) birthday, and despite the fact she never thought she’d ever want a man at her age, she starts to fall for him. However, as time goes on, Y/N senses something is very wrong. Alois isn’t just a bit off, he’s insane.Now she has a few choices.Run away and leave Alois to rot in his huge house, alone. Could she be so despicable?Do nothing, and live out her life here in constant fear of his attacks. No, that is no way to live.Or... maybe, just maybe, she could try to fix him.But what Y/N doesn’t realise is maybe she can fix broken machines without even thinking about it, but can she fix someone as broken as Alois?





	1. One - Happy Birthday to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I should say this story takes place in a slight AU. Claude doesn’t exist (fricking betrayer) and Alois made his contract with Hannah. All other characters are the same. There aren’t going to be any lemons since you can choose how old Alois is in this and anyway I am 1. Terrible at writing lemons and 2. They make me uncomfortable anyway. Begin!

Chapter 1

11am, your birthday

“Y/N!” your father called. “Come downstairs. The dressmaker has arrived.”

You groaned unhappily. Trying on another awful new dress was the last thing you wanted to do. You found it so boring. And now? You’d nearly finished fixing the broken cuckoo clock in your bedroom, but you were at a delicate part and if you put it down now it would certainly take another hour to fix. But you had to hide it. Nobody could know you were inventing things. Your parents would probably disown you. You hid the clock in the secret space under your floorboards and rushed downstairs.

“Don’t run, Y/N,” your mother commented as you thundered down the stairs. “It’s most unladylike.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Your mother was worse than your father. Although your father was in charge of the household, your mother was surely the queen of nitpicking. With a quiet apology you walked at a measured pace to the next room to meet the dressmaker.

She smiled shyly when you entered. “Lady Y/N, I’ve finished your dress. I do hope you find it satisfactory.”

“Thank you,” you replied with a small smile. “It’s beautiful...”

You were not just being kind - the dress was beautiful. It had thin silvery straps, and the top of the dress was edged with the same colour. The f/c skirt was wide and had subtle sparkles along the bottom. Normally you disliked all the dresses you were made to wear, but this one was different. You were thankful that you would have something nice to wear for the party later that night, because that day was the day you turned (your age), and in spite of the fact that the party would undoubtedly involve you acting the part of a perfect little lady again, you seemed to be filled with the joy of a birthday.

Your maid, Leah, dressed you in the dress and when you twirled, she and your mother of all people exclaimed their approval.

Yes, that day was a happy day. But deep down although the child in you delighted at being older, you wished that growing older wouldn’t be such an awful thing for you. Because soon enough you would be married to a nobleman you could never love, and you‘d never be an inventor, because girls don’t do that. They are pretty, they marry a man and have his babies. This was your only purpose.

You wished the story inside of your one book was real. How you would love to fly off to Neverland with Peter, and be a child forever.

6pm, your birthday

“Lady Y/N, are you alright?” Leah enquired timidly.

“Wha-? I... yes, sorry.” you replied. You must have been staring off into space again.

The maid probed no further as she helped you into the wonderful dress. You were, however, starting to have second thoughts about it - your corset was so tight you could scarcely breathe. (Although you did like the hairstyle. Your H/L H/C hair was styled into waves, a style you quite liked). You should be happy - it’s your birthday, and you fixed and painted the clock, which now looked like your family’s summer house in miniature. Whenever your parents enquired about these items, you said it was Leah.

The arrangement between you two worked well. You got to do what you love and Leah got quite the paycheque.

Leah finished with your dress and smiled. “There, all done,” she said in her unrefined accent.

“Thank you,” you replied with a smile. “I should head downstairs. People will be wondering why I don’t turn up to my own party.”

Leah giggled quietly. “Good luck, ma’am.”

•~•~•~•  
You stepped carefully down the long, winding staircase and headed to the ballroom. When you entered the room, you noticed the ceiling was covered with long silver threads with stars on them, shimmering slightly in the candlelight. It was beautiful really - beauty was something you liked to enjoy, since the world will always be filled with ugly things so it’s nice to make the most of the exceptions.

The ballroom wasn’t packed, nor was it devoid of people. It seemed comfortably full - you thought there were maybe sixty or so people. You strolled in past them, hoping to maybe get something to eat (you could see some (fave snacks) from the doorway), but someone noticed you and started talking to you, a spiel about how it was wonderful to see you, and how much you’d grown. You suppose you must know some of these people, but then again, they could just be random upperclassmen your parents planned to do business with. Or get you to marry. You feel like nothing but a pawn sometimes.

A couple of men asked you to dance. You nodded politely, made small talk with them, but absolutely nothing they told you stuck in your mind. Everyone was simply a blur.

You had probably eaten too many (fave snacks) out of boredom, and were skulking in the corner for a few precious minutes away from the relentless talk, when you heard a voice.

“Good evening, ma’am. I understand this party is in honour of your birthday. How do you do?”

You looked up in curiosity. Large cyan eyes met your E/C ones. They belonged to a boy with messy, light blonde hair and a calm smile. You judged him to be a little taller than you. And despite his odd choice of clothing (purple and green? Does anyone ever wear those together?) he was... really... well - beautiful...

“A-and who might you be?” you asked, attempting to be polite in the question.

The boy bowed theatrically. “I’m Earl Alois Trancy. And you?”

“Y-Y/N L/N,” you said, trying to smile.

“Well, Lady Y/N. Would you care to do me the pleasure of allowing me to dance with you?” he purred.

“I - certainly, Earl Trancy.”

“Please, Alois,” Alois shrugged as you walked towards the centre of the room. “Oh, that rhymes!” he added, with a grin.

“That was rather childish, don’t you think?” you observed, regaining your composure.

“We are children, dear Y/N - are we not? How old are you, my lady?” Alois replied as he placed one hand on your waist. Never missing a beat.

“(Your age).” you deadpanned, putting your hand on his shoulder as you started to dance.

“Really? We’re the same age, Miss Y/N.” he said, smiling in a way that made your heart feel strange. You’d only just met Alois Trancy - why did you feel so... unsettled? You listened to the music, not quite hearing his words, until he let go of your waist. The dance had clearly ended, and he bowed respectfully again. “Thank you, Lady Y/N.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied, then turned to leave.

“Uh... Y/N?” Alois began tentatively. “Do - you think you... could show me around the gardens?”

“Certainly, Alois,” you replied, smiling. You were rather hoping he’d do that - the truth was the boy intrigued you, and you wanted to get to know him.

He smiled back as you happily led him out of the room, into the cool air of the gardens. You breathed it in gratefully - that ballroom was stifling in more than one way. 

You turned around to see Alois looking at you, another small smile curving on his face. “What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Oh... nothing.” he replied. “I like it here.”

“Me too,” you said, calmly taking it all in. “It’s beautiful.”

“Very lovely indeed.” Alois murmurs. (If you get this reference then you’re my best friend)

You looked up at him, and wondered why he’d stood out to you, different from the other men you’d danced with, whose names you didn’t even remember. Searching for the answer, you looked him up and down. It wasn’t the strange purple and green combo. It wasn’t his rather short shorts, though they were odd too. Nor was it the messiness of his hair, or even his voice, though you were starting to love the smooth sound of it. But then you looked up at his face and it hit you.

“Your eyes...” you said, so quietly that it could have been a whisper. “They’re... old. Everything else about you looks young... but...”

You tailed off, suddenly realising that could be rude. “Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t think before I sp-“

“No, no, it’s fine...” Alois assures you hurriedly. You saw his eyes change. Now they seemed quietly longing. You’d never met someone with such expressive eyes before, and it was beautiful. That night you thought everything was beautiful - you didn’t think about your planned out future - it seemed like nearly everything you cared about was in the present.

“Thank you...” Alois continued. Suddenly you both heard someone calling Alois’s name. “Ah. That will be Hannah. I guess we must leave. Well, farewell for a while, fair Y/N. I very much hope I will see you soon.”

“B-bye,” you say, nervously, as he left hurriedly. Now you were left alone in the garden, and the night air suddenly seemed cold rather than refreshing. Turning to go inside, you heard YOUR name being called, and then finally saw someone familiar.

“Ciel!” you called, smiling again. You weren’t mistaken - Earl Ciel Phantomhive was indeed standing in the doorway. However, the problem was he looked worried for some reason.

“Y/N? Was that Alois Trancy?”


	2. Two - Tricksy Alois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you to the five kind guests who left me kudos - it really helps motivate me. Sorry this took so long. My update schedule is erratic since it depends on how much homework I get, how much I need to practice violin and also ideas.
> 
> So I came up with a real name for Ciel, just so you know... I'll explain more at the end.

“Yes it was,” you say. Why did he look so... worried? Alois was perfectly pleasant. “Ciel? Are you... okay?”

“Come on,” Ciel told you, voice devoid of emotion. He took your hand, just like when you were kids, and dragged you back into your house. Round a corner, up a flight of stairs... he knew the house as if it were his own, as you did his. Eventually you stopped in a darkened room and Ciel looked at you. Yes, he was definitely worried. For a second you caught a glimpse of the boy he used to be, shy, yet happy. The name he used to use. Soleil Phantomhive. 

“S-sol, seriously!” you said, the worry spreading to your face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Y/N/N, you’ve got to stay away from Alois Trancy,” Sol told you. “Trust me, he’s bad news.” 

You were surprised and annoyed at the same time. “Soleil, you don’t even know him! How could you just judge someone like that?” 

“Why are you defending him?” Sol yelled, then stopped. This was only the second serious argument you’d had since you met (at only four - you had been engaged to him, but since Soleil Phantomhive was officially dead, it had been called off.) "Y/N, I'm sorry. But... You know that injury I got a while back, that I wouldn't tell you how I got it?" 

"Yes, that cut," you replied, confused. 

"That was him." Soleil said matter-of-factly. "We got into a fight." 

"...oh..." you reply. "But Sol, can't you forgive him?" 

"No. He did too much. In fact, he's lucky he's not dead." your friend seethed. 

"Well... Sol, he hasn't done anything... untoward to me. I want to give him a chance." 

Sol looked up at you with his one visible eye. You did miss him having two. But you did understand why he covered the other. 

"He's bad news, Y/N. For your safety, you should stay away." 

"No." you said adamantly. Soleil looked livid, but then he stopped for a second and you thought he might be about to smile. That was another thing you missed - him smiling. You didn't know what he'd seen all those years ago, when the real Ciel died, but you knew it couldn't have been good. 

"I forgot how stubborn you are when you're not in public," Soleil said. Definitely a trace of a smile. But then it was gone. "Okay, Y/N. Give him another chance. I'll let you learn what he's really like. Believe me- you won't like it." 

You blinked. Although shy, Soleil was in fact almost as stubborn as you. And that felt a little ominous... 

"Come on, Y/N/N," Soleil told you, finally flashing one of his rare smiles. "Let's get back to your birthday party." 

After taking a moment to appreciate Soleil's smile (it IS true that the people who smile the least have the most beautiful smiles), you smiled back and followed him back to the party.

~~~

Four Days Later

Edward Y/L/N sat in his study, solemnly as ever. A couple of young men were to meet with him today, on the subject of his daughter, Y/N. Although he did not often show it, he loved his daughter and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. However, there was also the problem of her lack of an engagement. After her previous fiancé, Soleil Phantomhive, had died (young Ciel still refused to tell anybody how; he was, obviously, traumatised by whatever had happened.), he had quite an issue on his hands. All the children of the associates in his circles were engaged when very young. Y/N was a rarity. Edward knew she should have been engaged again quite some time ago. Hopefully he would finally find a fiancé for her today. 

David, the family butler entered the room respectfully just then. “Lord L/N, your guest has arrived.” 

“Escort him in here, David,” Edward told him. David nodded and left. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps in the hallway. The door was flung open, and his guest stood in the doorway, wearing a wide smile. Earl Trancy. 

“Please, Trancy,” your father said, raising his head and holding it as if he had a headache, “We don’t need the dramatics.” 

Alois shrugged. “Apologies, Lord L/N. I do like to be dramatic.” The boy sat down in a chair in front of Edward. 

“What is the purpose of your visit, Earl Trancy?” your father asked. 

“It’s quite simple, sir,” Alois said. “I wish to ask permission to begin courting your daughter.” 

“Indeed, Trancy?” Lord L/N replied. “And why should I allow you to do so?” 

“For one, Lord L/N, love is love. I felt a connection to your daughter. Also, you and I both know the trouble between our families. P’rhaps, it could be resolved?” 

Lord L/N’s face flushed red. “You mean to say,” he began, with barely contained rage, “that to clear my debt, I should _sell my daughter to you?_” 

“Oh, no, not at all, sir,” Alois said, looking offended. “My deal is that I’ll forget about that debt of yours if you allow your daughter to come to the Trancy Manor tomorrow. She may stay as long as she wishes, and, with your approval, can become my fianceé. I ask only for a chance, Lord L/N. If she wishes, she may leave, and find another. That is my offer.” 

Edward scratched his chin thoughtfully. When you said it that way.... “Okay, Trancy. I’ll allow that. But if you touch one hair on her head-“ 

“I’d _never_ do that, sir,” Alois replied with large eyes. “I think I love your daughter. Thank you.” He bowed and left the room, David closing the door behind him. 

Around the corner a few seconds later, Alois let out a small giggle. Y/N would be his now. She could never leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're getting a lil bit of drama here now 😅! -not at all evil laughter- Please, do leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Sorry this one is so short. Also, I chose Soleil as a real name for Ciel since Ciel means sky and Soleil means sun, which seems to go well together :). Also Sol is the cutest nickname ever in my opinion ahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Another note - No. There’s no love triangle. They have really started to annoy me lately (is it IMPOSSIBLE for a girl to just have a friend who’s a boy and neither get crushes on each other?!). Ciel and you are old friends but your relationship is purely platonic. So yay. Hopefully I’ll get the next chapter up soon. Please tell me if you enjoyed it, every comment really motivates me a lot, so if you comment, thank you!


End file.
